In our modern life, various products having preferable odors have been available on the market. However, there has been a demand for a wider variety of scented products, and provision of a highly preferable odor has been required. For example, it is generally known that compounds having a cyclopentane ring have a sandalwood-like odor or a woody-amber, and many such compounds have been developed.
For example, Huaxue Tongbao, 1988, vol. 10, p. 39 states that 3-methyl-5-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopenten-1-yl)pentanol has a strong sandalwood-like odor.